


in this life we lead, we can conquer anything

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, Its nit bad, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Other, Trust Issues, king AU, unneccesary capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: "How are you wearing a kilt in this weather?"Ryan looked at him in bafflement and held up his bloody hand. "I figured you'd be more worried about your bleeding arm than my comfort.""Well I'd have thought that the King would be doing kingly duties rather than wandering around the day before his festival."How Ryan grew as a King, and his adventures with the thief that plagued the three Kingdoms.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	in this life we lead, we can conquer anything

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Brave as a Noun by AJJ

Ryan stood, one bloodied hand resting on his hip, eyebrow raised as he looked down at the man on the floor. He could feel the cracked crown slipping down, so he took his free hand away from the prince on the floor to fix it. 

Gavin looked up at him, eyes settling on the eye. Ryan grimaced only for a moment, unconcerned mask back on. He watched Gavin, watching his hand propping him up, his golden hair now free from the molted hood, the dark green gloves running up his arms, and the other hand clutched tight to his chest. Ryan's gaze flashed down to the other's legs, noticing they seemed to be ready to kick out at a moment's notice. 

It was like watching a cornered animal. 

Well, they were in a small room, away from prying eyes. Gavin's eyes dropped lower, causing his head to dip, making Ryan snap his head back up to watch the prince's eyes, cursing the mask the younger royal wore. 

"How are you wearing a kilt in this weather?"

Ryan looked at him in bafflement and held up his bloody hand. "I figured you'd be more worried about your bleeding arm than my comfort." 

"Well I'd have thought that the King would be doing kingly duties rather than wandering around the day before his festival."

A loud noise came from Ryan as the Prince talked, followed by a hiss from said younger royal. Upon hearing the hiss, Ryan's own cry stopped, and in return, the hissing quieted and stopped. He closed his eyes and took a breath, calming down. When he opened his eyes, it was to see Gavin's own eyes staring at him in fear, face paler. 

"We should go back to a healer, Jeremy can help. I also need to have a word with King Geoff." He tried to keep his voice calm, and reassuring, but by the way Gavin let out a soft hiss at Geoff's name, Ryan figured he had failed. "I'm not mad," he paused, "at you. I'm mad at Geoff because I told him it was you, and he lied to me. I figured it out, and he said I was wrong." 

The King slowly crouched, and held out a hand. He watched Gavin hesitate, then reach out with his uninjured arm. Ryan helped him up, and led him out into the castle after pulling off Gavin's hood, mask, and gloves that immediately marked him as suspicious to the guards. 

It started years back, when the three Kings decided that they needed help. So they started looking for an apprentice each. It was kept on the down low, until Geoff let it slip they were looking for students. Looking for future Kings. 

Geoff expected his people to clamour for the opportunity, expecting riots. Instead, he got two nobles trying to get the chance, and a town on the outskirts of his Kingdom offering up a kid. They sent a man on a horse, who begged at the castle door for Geoff to meet the boy. 

"The kingdom would love him, and you are his best hope."

So, Geoff went to the village. 

There he found a village of older commoners, the man accompanying the King stating he was the second youngest. Geoff couldn't imagine him younger than thirty. They rode through the town, the man leading Geoff through the houses, passing older folks sitting on porches. 

"This town has been here for generations, but the population has dwindled ever since the crowning of King Haywood. Most of the younger residents moved into his Kingdom, but the older folks couldn't make the trip. So, I stayed behind to help them. However, a child was left here a bit ago, and it's been long enough." The two arrived at a small home, and the man dismounted, motioning for the King to follow. The inside of the house was dark, and Geoff glanced about, losing the man in the dark. He stepped back when a candle was lit, but he focused on the now reappeared man, who leaned over a boy. 

"Gav, c'mon, wake up. The King is here." Geoff watched as the kid stirred, mumbling. He groaned as he sat up, and Geoff watched him stretch and run a hand through his hair. His eyes blinked open, and he seemed to flinch as he saw Geoff. "King Ramsey, this is Gavin,the boy we talked about."

Gavin seemed to squawk, lightly slapping at the man. "B! I didn't get a warning!" That startled a laugh out of Geoff, but instinct made him flinch back as a hiss started near the two.

Neither made a motion to move, only Geoff who took a step back as a soft screech came from the same area. Not sure if he should stay or flee, Geoff waited, watching the two stare at each other.

The first man looked back to him, eyes soft for a moment before they hardened. "My King, this town is full of hybrids, most of whom are too old to survive travel to King Haywood's Kingdom. Gavin was left here shortly after King Haywood took the throne. My family took him in, and I've been watching over him." 

Geoff had known hybrids lived in his Kingdom, and assumed most had gone to Ryan's Kingdom. He nodded along to the story, still slightly on edge due to the mob sounds from earlier. 

"Now, most of the older folks are moving on, and I'm leaving. Gavin will have no one, because he doesn't want to leave the Kingdom. All of the town says he'd make a great Prince."

Geoff moved to beside the bed, looking Gavin in the eyes, who kept his gaze rather than lower it as most would. "How old are you, Gavin?" He could tell his voice was softer, and he cursed himself mentally. 

"Seventeen."

"What can you offer me as my Prince?"

Gavin was quiet a moment, looking away. His hands fiddled with a small ring on his finger, twisting it. His gaze hesitantly moved back up, and Geoff motioned for him to speak. "People underestimate me. They think I'm weak, that I'm uneducated. They think less of me because I'm clumsy and use words that they aren't used to. They don't know that I can use their words against then, and that I can swindle anyone."

Geoff was quiet a moment, before he nodded. "Welcome to the royal life, Prince Gavin."

So Geoff had a Prince, a kid who knew how to find the unloyal. Ryan didn't distrust Gavin, but he certainly wouldn't risk his life for the kid. Maybe that's why he was immediately suspicious of the growing amounts of thievery in Geoff's kingdom, mostly targeting the nobility. Ryan began to grow nervous, what if the thief went after Geoff, or even Jack when he visited? 

He approached Geoff, telling him to keep an eye on Gavin, but his concerns were waved off with a laugh. "Ryan, you're paranoid as dicks. It'll be fine." Jack responded in a similar manner, albeit in a less vulgar way. Despite the lack of concern, Ryan kept it up, collecting evidence.

The thief was hardly spotted in clear view, always only a second away from disappearing out of sight. The witnesses have all said they wore a green overcoat that was molted in many shades of green, probably some grey in as well. The lower half of their face was covered in a similar patterned mask that sported stark black lines in the shape of a frown. Green gloves covered their hands and arms, and brown boots covered their feet and the bottoms of their black pants. 

All in all, it resembled a Creeper. While Ryan noticed Gavin wore a lighter green than Geoff did, as his Kingdom colours were dark green and yellow, he couldn't find a reason to link Gavin to a Creeper. Until Jack took a Prince.

It was two years after Gavin became a Prince, and Michael didn't seem to be Princely material. As Michael was originally a hunter, Jack thought it best to have a hunting trip to help build trust. The trip itself was nice, fun even. Ryan could tell that Michael knew how to fight, to kill. He also seemed to grow closer to Gavin, creating Team Nice Dynamite. 

The oddest thing, though, was how, despite being as good with a bow as Ryan, Gavin wouldn't shoot at Creepers. Both Michael and Ryan would rag on him, trying to pester him into killing one, but when Geoff told them to knock it off, they let up. 

Despite this oddity, Ryan watched as Michael grew to stick by the other Prince. He took one look at his clumsy nature and the fact that Gavin was a year younger than him and decided that he needed protection. Still, Ryan liked the kid, even if it pressured him to take a Prince himself. 

This thief was really messing with him, as Ryan was certain Michael would be a target. No one had expected Jack to take a Prince, and, with his announcement, Michael had created quite a stir. As the thief had gone for nobility before, Rya expected to hear of the new Prince missing a few items. 

When no word came of thievery, Ryan added it to his list of evidence. This "list" was in fact just many papers held to a wall by small knives, all hand written by Ryan, save for a few eye witness accounts. Honestly, even Ryan had to admit that it really solidified the whole "Mad King" nickname being thrown around. He wouldn't put it past his servants to tell others of the evidence wall, spreading the idea that Ryan really was mad. 

Whatever, it didn't matter. What did matter was convincing Geoff he had a thief as a Prince, and that he was in danger. The goal totally wasn't to prove Geoff wrong for dismissing Ryan, no. Why would anyone think that?

It wasn't until five years after Gavin became Prince that Ryan chose one for his own kingdom. 

The entire thing was unplanned at first, Ryan only wanted to take a hike in the woods behind his castle. However, a zombie hid under a tree, protecting itself from the sun. So, when Ryan heard a groan in the middle of the day, it would be safe to say he was pretty startled. 

So of course he accidentally teleported to the closest town, not his own castle, mind you. No, he teleported to a small village almost an hour's walk from his castle, which was nestled against the woods. It wasn't enough that he didn't teleport home. Ryan teleported five feet in the air above a fountain in the middle of the square. 

Luckily, Ryan was wearing trousers for his walk rather than his usual kilt. Unfortunately, he did manage to fall into the water,which started turning red as Ryan blinked, taking in his situation. Footsteps raced towards him, accompanied by a worried voice: "Sir, are you okay? Your leg is bleeding. I know it sounds sketchy, but I can help you at my cottage."

Ryan looked up, and was startled by the man looking back at him. The combination of purple and orange certainly was eye catching, but it seemed to suit the kid. He had something off about him though, but Ryan couldn't place it just yet. 

"That sounds wonderful. Could I get a hand up though?"

"Of course!" The clinking of glass bottles as he moved towards him drew Ryan's eyes, and then he knew what made the kid different. The bottles on his belt, splash potions of harming, marked him as a witch, probably half based on the fact he was male, but Ryan couldn't be certain. The witch cried out, eyes widening. 

"You're highness! I apologise l, I didn't recognise you!" Ryan glanced to his side, where his broken crown had fallen off. 

"No worries, I'd prefer it if you called me Ryan actually."

The kid seemed shocked, but helped Ryan up. "I'm Jeremy. I don't have any of my healing potions on me, just sold the last one, but I have a few at home." It wasn't too hard to walk, Ryan realized, so he did, only wincing when his pants started to stick to his skin. 

Jeremy's place was small, but it was comfortable. He set Ryan on a couch in his main room before bustling off. Ryan took the time to look around, enjoying the soft feel of the room. There were a few stands to make potions, as well as some ingredients drying out. Jeremy wasn't gone long, a familiar pink potion in hand. He passed it to Ryan who quickly downed it, face scrunching up at the taste. 

"Is there anything else you require, your Highness?" 

"Please, it's Ryan. No, I don't need anything. However, if you aren't busy, I would enjoy some company on the trip back. It is about an hour walk, and you can stay at the castle until you leave." 

The kid's eyes widened. "Whatever you wish, my lo- I mean, Ryan."

Ryan smiled, then pulled up his pants leg. The potion worked fast, the cut already healed, but blood still surrounded the area. A wet cloth was put into his field of vision, and Ryan looked up to see Jeremy holding it out. "To clean your leg, I understand the discomfort."

Half an hour later, the two were on the road, heading back to the Castle. It was nice for a bit, chatting while they walked. "So, a witch? You come here after I took over the throne?"

"No,I've been here for a while. Left my mom about a year ago to get better business. It's been hard. Sorry, I shouldn't make you listen to this."

"No, no! Jeremy, it's fine. I get it. I had to move a good ways away to get to the land Geoff gave me,and some still don't think I should be King. "

"But you created a safe haven for hybrids!"

"Exactly." 

It was quiet then, a sad silence. 

"What happened after King Pattillo took the throne that King Ramsey gave him, why are there no other Kings?"

"People stopped being worthy."

The castle wasn't concerned as the two arrived, assuming that Ryan was still on his walk. So, the two had no trouble getting into the castle. 

Jeremy stayed a week. The week turned into a month. That month turned into twi. Then, Jeremy was Ryan's Prince, accepting the position after a bit of convincing, and Ryan's Night Festival was coming up. There he would announce Jeremy's status as Prince, six months after they met. 

The Night Festival would begin that night, and Ryan grinned as he passed by vendors setting up their stands. He was excited to let the other Kings and Princes meet Jeremy, excited to show off his festival to the witch. 

The Kings had their festivals each with different themes, and the Princes would soon start having their own. Geoff had his chickens, Jack had his crops, and Ryan had his nights. There was something that just called out to him, that made him stare at the night sky. 

It was during this early walk through that he found them. The thief was running around a corner, and Ryan took off after them, only to see them surrounded by guards. He knew what it was like to be in his position, and he quickly darted forward, just barely pulling the thief out of the way of being severely injured. Instead, they let out a cry of pain that sounded very familiar and Ryan could see blood glinting on the guards blade.

"Stand down, I will handle this." He raised his head to stare guard that attacked in the eyes,making sure they saw his ender eye. So he pulled the thief to the side, frowning, as he unmasked them. He let the kid go in shock, and Gavin scrambled back from Ryan clutching his arm close. 

Ryan was right. The past five years of watching, collecting evidence, and heavy thinking has all come to fruition. The thief was none other than Gavin, but it came with more knowledge than Ryan would have thought. 

Now Ryan knew Gavin was a Creeper hybrid. Now Ryan knew Gavin and Michael were dating. Now Ryan knew the thief only goes after people pissed off at Geoff. Now Ryan knew that everyone except him and Jeremy knew about Gavin. 

He had marched Gavin through the castle, heading straight for the rooms the other Royals would still be getting set up in. He threw open the door, slamming it against the wall, startling Geoff, Jack, and Michael, causing all eyes to snap to him. Ryan pushed Gavin forward, making sure to be soft enough so that he didn't fall, and glared at Geoff. 

He wasn't expecting the man to start laughing. 

It was his laugh, the one when he can't stop and where he wasn't expecting it. Ryan felt his face drop in shock, which caused the other two to quickly join in. "Ryan," Geoff started, eyes still watering, "oh Ryan. I can't believe it lasted so long." 

"You all knew." Ryan's voice was empty, no emotion at all. He stood, unstaring, as the others kept laughing at him. They were laughing at him. Ryan felt his body grow cold, eyes unfocusing as his breathing slowed. His thoughts raced: they just came because he was King; Geoff regretted his choice; they all thought he was dumb. 

The only thing that kept him from falling deeper was a sudden hand on his arm, snapping him to the present. Without thinking, he grabbed the wrist of whoever it was and teleported away. 

His room was dark and cold, matching the cold within him. He jolted back from the other person, his breathing speeding up as he realized they teleported with him. An almost sob broke from his throat as Ryan realized it was Gavin. Gavin, who seemed way too unaffected by the teleport. This made Ryan stop for a moment, thinking. 

Oh right, creeper hybrid.

This sent him back into a spiel, how they didn't trust him. They were probably keeping it a secret, probably to attack him, stab him in the back. 

"Ryan, Ryan listen to me. I'm not certain what you're thinking, but it's not true." Gavin's voice was quick, but not in a panicked way, but in a way that matched the pace in Ryan's head. "I tried to tell them it would be better if we told you, but they didn't listen. I'm sorry, please believe me when I say I trust you. Please, let me help." 

"I'm not fit to be King."

"Don't say that." Gavin's voice was firm,and Ryan flinched, but didn't teleport away. "Don't say that knowing how many people you have helped. You gave hybrids a voice after they felt unsure of Geoff's stance on their existence. You have helped grow your Kingdom to remarkable advancements. You are a friend to Geoff and Jack that I could never be. You are worthy, no matter what some might say." 

Ryan was silent, his throat clamping down on any words he wished to say. So, he instead pulled Gavin into a hug, hoping to show what he couldn't say. He hadn't realized how tense he was until Gavin hugged him back and he nearly went limp. 

Ryan wasn't expecting his Night Festival to bring about so much change, but on the last Night he lost himself in thought of the past few days.

It started with Gavin, who helped him calm down after the reveal. He helped Ryan explain his thoughts to the others, who were horrified. They all apologised profusely, and seemed to be trying to make up for the pain. 

Then, Gavin and Michael met Jeremy at the start of the Festival as he was announced as Ryan's Prince. The three got to have a moment to themselves, and Ryan could see from his chat with Geoff and Jack the two elder Princes kept close to him, staring at him with such intensity that at first he was worried. It wasn't until later when Jeremy excitedly rambled to Ryan about the other two that he smiled. Maybe those three would make it just fine, maybe they could figure it out on their own. 

Hopefully Geoff won't interfere like he tried with Ryan and his friend Ray from all those years ago. Now that was funny. 

Now, with the formal introduction of Jeremy out of the way, there was no pressure on Ryan to choose a Prince. The Kingdom seemed to adore him, and Ryan happily watched as the Kingdom left small trinkets for the new Prince. Now, the Kings can begin getting land together for the newly crowned Princes. Now, Ryan can finally relax.


End file.
